Somos uno
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: Corregido: HikaruxKaoru Lemon


_Estos personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor del manga. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Yo y el dominio que tiene la gente sobre mí, bueno a ver… hace poco tuve que decir lo mismo en uno de Death Note, seguramente no me veréis mas el pelo por esta sección XD creo que será la primera y última vez que escriba sobre ouran, porque lo hago? Porque me lo han pedido ya mas de una decena de personas UU Como muchas sabréis yo me dedico a escribir sobre Naruto yaoi, y ahora como no, haré un oneshot con lemon sobre Hikaru y Kaoru (espero que se llamen así, porque ni de eso me acuerdo UU) Me he visto hasta el capi 16 pero soy muy mala para los nombres XD, no tendrá mucho motivo a parte del lemon ya que no se… no he leído nada de este anime y no me acuerdo mucho del pasado UU (anda que me estoy poniendo buena yo sola XD) bueno dejémonos de gilipolleses y si me acordara de quienes me lo pidieron pues lo pondría pero por lo que podéis ver tengo memoria pez XD_**

**SOMOS UNO**

Los dos gemelos descansaban bajo una fina sábana, esta ocultaba totalmente ambos cuerpos, que un poco revoltosos se agitaban bajo ella. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran unos cuantos gemiditos y risas, que complementadas con el ruido de los muelles de la cama, se veían totalmente escandaloso.

Las sirvientas gemelas dudaban si entrar en el cuarto o no, llevaban tantos años con ellos que se creían inmunes a cualquiera de sus travesuras, pero nunca habían pasado a esos términos. Con nerviosismo una de ellas abrió la puerta y pasó acompañada de la otra que andaba lentamente a su par.

**-Perdonen… el desayuno… esta listo-,** habló la mas imprudente.

Los cuerpos pararon las actividades que estuvieran efectuando y retiraron las sabanas, dejando caer algunos naipes al suelo. Kaoru después de dejar las pocas cartas que aún mantenía en la mano, sobre el colchón, se acercó apresuradamente a la joven más precavida, tocándole la cara donde el día anterior sin querer la había cortado.

**-¿Te sigue doliendo?-,** preguntó con cara preocupada mientras que Hikaru aún tumbado sobre la cama y apoyando la cara en su mano los observaba extrañado.

**-No… mucho… estoy… bien-,** se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada, totalmente avergonzada, y sin estar acostumbrada a esa clase de tratos.

Kaoru la volvió a recoger de la barbilla y le dio un beso en el carrillo, sonrió dulcemente cerrando los ojitos.

**-No importa, si quieres después te invito a algo ¿hay algún sitio al que te apetezca ir?-,** la gemela chocó sus deditos y se ruborizó aún mas, su hermana escrutaba el pelinaranja mientras que Hikaru empezó a molestarse por tantas atenciones.

**-No hace falta, esta noche le haré ese postre de nata que tanto le gusta-,** Kaoru le volvió a sonreír y deslizó unos cuantos deditos por la morenita cara de la joven, todo lo encantador que pudo.

Esta aturdida suspiró y agarrando la mano de la otra chica salieron apresuradas de la estancia de sus señores. Antes de que él mujeriego muchacho se diera la vuelta para buscar a su hermano sintió como le sujetaban de la cintura fuertemente. Se acomodó y desvió el rostro para observarlo.

**-¿No me digas que estas celoso, Hikaru?-,** murmuró suave, casi como delicadas notas musicales escapadas de los finos y sensuales labios.

Este recostó su mejilla en la del chico que atrapaba entre sus brazos y acarició ambas, notando su sutileza.

**-Si no supiera que soy el único para ti ahora mismo la hubiera echado-,** después de morder su cuello lo volteó y empezó a introducir sus dedos en aquel cabello denso y sedoso, **-¡eres realmente guapo Kaoru!-,** comentó ahora mas sonriente mientras empezaba a darle besos por su cara, su frente, sus ojos, las mejillas, la barbilla, parándose en sus labios, donde intercambiaron respiraciones, sin mas lo apretó fuerte de la cintura, chocando sus pelvis.

**-Eso lo dices…-,** gimió un poco por el roce de ambos cuerpos, **-porque soy igual que tu, je-,** rió ahora rodeando su cuello, jugando con el cabello de su nuca.

**-Somos únicos-,** arqueó los labios y se acercó a los contrarios haciendo amago de rozarlos pero retirándose un poco en el proceso, así sensualmente un par de veces.

**-Eso no lo dudes, Hikaru-,** acomodó perfectamente su pecho en el de su hermano y unió sus labios.

El beso se hizo exquisito, hundiéndose en ambas bocas que encajaban a la perfección. Disfrutando con el sutil movimiento, con sus lenguas de terciopelo jugar con la contraria, buscando ansiosos los deseos del otro, mordiendo sus labios, intercambiando los ardientes brotes de saliva que el caluroso acto dejaba resbalar pon ambas barbillas.

Se separaron para respirar y se miraron profundamente.

**-Kaoru…-,** susurró acercándose a su oreja, **-quieres que practiquemos ¿llamamos a la inspiración?-,** atrapó su lóbulo y lo presionó en su boca, delicadamente.

**-Mmm… a nosotros nunca nos ha faltado, pero no hace mal recordar las cosas, además con alguien tan guapo como tu, juju-.**

Volvieron a besarse, Hikaru cogió en brazos a su hermano, sin peder nunca el contacto con su dulce boca, recogiendo cada segregación producida por sus calientes impulsos. Avanzaron dificultosamente y lo dejó caer en la cama, colocándose sobre él y abarcando todo su cuerpo.

Se reposó, dejando que notara toda la textura de la piel del otro, pronto necesitaron notar él calor sofocante de una parte que hasta ahora había estado oculto por sus pequeños bóxer.

Mientras se devoraban, ambos cogieron la gomilla y se los fueron bajando mutuamente, tirándolos para volver a recaer y unirse lo mas pegados que podían. Sus manos danzaban por el cuerpo del otro, masajeando, presionando, palpando todo lo que tuviera acceso a ellas, y gimieron, compasados cuando sus miembros se unieron chocando entre sí con un placentero movimiento.

**-Oh…-,** cerró los ojos, **-Hikaru, me gusta…-,** frunció los labios y inhaló una bocana de aire.

**-A mi también… Kaoru…-,** abriendo sus ojos para observar el rostro de su hermano, cegado por el goce, apoyó un mano al lado de su cabeza naranjita y con la otra agarró los dos sexos apretándolos.

Volvieron a gemir al unísono, como las más complementadas voces en lo alto de un coro. Se contemplaron mientras se relamían ansiosos los labios y comenzaron a chocarla, a agitársela juntos, se aferraron a los hombros del otro con la mano libre y pegaron sus bocas, buscando el aire caliente que el otro expulsaba, intercambiándolos.

Kaoru le arañaba la espalda mientras ahora su miembro era masajeado por su hermano, por otro lado Hikaru, comenzaba a rozar delicadamente la pequeña entrada, presionándola mientras la zarandeaba despacio, recogiendo con la lengua las gotitas que caían por la frente del recostado.

**-Hikaru…-,** musitó con la voz mas sensual que había escuchado, **-¿hoy vas a llegar hasta el final?-,** sus ojitos se mantenía velados, casi suplicando que así fuera.

**-Por supuesto, si así lo quieres, Kaoru-,** juguetonamente mordió su cuello he introdujo un dedo, entrando a la perfección, ya estaba mas que acostumbrado, después otro, y otro, hasta que la dejó perfecta para él, **-¿crees que podremos interpretar hoy nuestra mejor escena?-, **se colocó y empezó a entrar a poco, despacio y suave.

Kaoru encogió el rostro del placer y lo agarró del cuello, dejando que el cuerpo de su compañero cayera totalmente sobre el suyo, respiró en su odio y le sopló, erizándole la piel.

**-Si lo haces bien, no tendré ni que actuar-,** sonrió picaron.

Se observaron y Hikaru comenzó a moverse mas rápido, colocando las suaves piernas de su hermano alrededor de la cintura, acariciándole sutilmente sus delicados muslos. Ambos se aferraron con fuerza, volviéndose uno, como siempre lo habían hecho, gimiendo acompasados y compartiendo el sudor que en una capa de brillantez cubría ambos cuerpos.

Kaoru se arqueó mordiéndose el labio, le encantaba cuando le golpeaba en ese punto, era el más puro éxtasis, ascendió al vista al techo y con la boca temblorosa le suplicó… bajito… y muy… muy… despacio.

**-Ah… mas profundo… mmm… mas…-,** su pecho palpitaba descontrolado, necesitaba mas, mucho mas.

**-Bien tú lo has querido-,** Hikaru rápidamente lo sujetó de la cintura y lo colocó de rodillas en la cama, echándose sobre su espalda y llevando las manos de su hermano al cabezal para que se reposara, **-ahora te daré fuerte, Kaoru-.**

Antes de que se pudiera acomodar ya lo estaba penetrando salvajemente, ante tal brusquedad tuvo que curvar la espalda y empezar a chillar, todo el placer se acumulaba en cada fibra de su cuerpo, que se agitaba descontrolado por más.

Lo que mas les gustaba era sentir un cuerpo chocar con el otro, el golpe de la pelvis en su trasero, como todo se rozaba en ese acto y se agitaba placenteramente. Cada embestida era más fuerte, Kaoru ya tenía la cara completamente pegada a la pared y sus deditos adheridos a ella, arañándola. Tenía la boca totalmente abierta, apelando a que aire cupiera en sus pulmones, pues los alaridos y gemidos lo expulsaban con frecuencia.

Podía notar la respiración de Hikaru chocar calidamente en su cuello, como sus manos rodeándolo por la cintura llegaban a su miembro y lo agitaban con velocidad, a unas mas alta que la profundidad de sus estocadas, ambos gemían, con fuerza y similitud, viendo como todo empezaba a terminar, como el placer sucumbía a la liberación de sus almas apasionadas.

Con la mayor fuerza que pudo reunir le dio bien duro, provocando que el lindo Kaoru gritara, un chillido tan placentero que terminó por bañar de una brillante capa toda su mano, cayendo a gotitas delicadas sobre las sábanas de seda. Hikaru apretó fuerte el redondito trasero de su hermano y después de presionarlo desgarró un gruñido para terminar en su interior, cubriéndolo de su extrema calidez. Respiró hondo y ambos cayeron a la cama, juntos y muy sudados.

Antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, se centraron en calmar las pulsaciones de su corazón y las capacidades de aire que aceptaban por fin sus pulmones, se miraron y un brillo especial acudió a sus ojos.

**-¿Estas hoy preparado para arrasar, Kaoru?-,** lo abrazó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, sin olvidar una enorme sonrisa.

**-Siempre lo hacemos ¿no, mi dulce Hikaru?-,** le correspondió ahora siendo él quien aprisionaba fuertemente sus muslos, volviendo a pegarse y comenzar con un fuerte y nuevo deseo.

**--**

**_jajaja ya se lo que me diréis XD que para eso me hubiera quedado con naruto y no hubiera echo esta mierda de oneshot, jajaja, la verdad es que casi no ocupa ni cuatro paginas XD que fuerte niño, pero bueno, he tardado una horita en hacerlo, joer es que no tengo mas tiempo y ya me tengo que agilar, a parte ayer estuve todo el día escribiendo y estoy totalmente cansada. Bueno yo ya he cumplido con el lemon como prometí, aunque me haya quedado un churro y encima no parezcan ellos, la verdad no le he prestado mucha atención a esta serie, y me gusta, pero no se… prefiero las cosas mas serias, soy así de tonta XD, espero que si alguien lo lee no le desagrade mucho y se animen con algún que otro reviews jeje, besitos._**

_**Editado: Siento haberme equivocado con los nombres, menos mal que el review de ada-chan me sacó de dudas UU, gomen ya esta corregido.**_


End file.
